The Prophecy and Freedom
by Siriusly HYPE
Summary: what if Umbridge used the cruciatus on Harry in OOtP? Well for one, Sirius wouldnt die of course! Sirius will never, EVER, die in ANY of my fanfics, hope you like! Chapter two will be up soon. Sorry no polls on this fanfic.
1. Harry's Vision

_What would happen if Umbridge did use the Cruciatus Curse on Harry in OOtP? Well this is my take. Sirius Black will never, ever!, die in any of my fanfics so of course this is a SIRIUS LIVES storry. Please review, hope you like! also if there is any speling/grammar errors, please dont be mean about it!, im add/adhd and dislesikic(sp?) so please take my mental issues to heart and be nice!, thankyou! also the title might, MIGHT, change, let me know what you think! also i cant quite remember what row the prophecie was, so dont beat me up if its wrong!_

**The Prophecie and Freedom**

**Chapter one; Harry's vision **

_"Do you surrender?" a low dangerous voice hissed in the background, "Pick it up! And hand it over to me..."_

_Harry looked around, the place he was in was so...familiar?...there were rows upon rows of dusty orbs making the light it created seem artificial and eerie, on ominous dark wooden shelves. The only luminous thing is a bright number on one of the shelves, 37. A crumpled form of a human was curled on the floor under the case, he was alive, for now, his thin chest was rising and falling rapidly. A tall cloak whipped in Harry's view. _

_"You scum, CRUCIO!" A blinding light, and the man on the floor was convulsing and screaming. "I said, PICK IT UP...and give it to me, you are only making this harder on yourself."_

_The man stopped screaming as the curse was lifted, he started laughing, as if amused by his whole ordeal. "You honestly think...im going to give you what you want?" he laughed, an eerily familiar bark of a laugh, "You might as well kill me."_

_"As you wish..." all Harry saw was the shadow of an arm raising...raising his wand to the man..._

"Harry!" a distant voice was yelling, "HARRY! WAKE UP PLEASE!"

He was being violently shaken, he sat bolt upright, sweating and panicked. "Sirius!" he yelled looking around, he had to help his godfather! Where was he now? He was only there...next to him...

"Harry." Ron was at his side, he had been the one to wake him, "It was a dream mate."

"No-" Harry was pushing his sweat soaked bangs away from his face, "this was like-when your dad was attacked-Sirius he's-" he couldnt finish, he was still trying to sort it out.

"Wha-"

Ron was cut off short as Harry got up and ran to the door, "I need to make sure he's ok!" he ran down the steps, to where-he wasnt sure, Ron at his heels.

"Harry tell me what happened!" Harry kept running, how was he gonna make sure?! How! "We need to floo him!" Harry stopped ubruptly, he was still trying to think.

Ron almost ran over him. "The only one who can use the floo is Umbridge, but we cant-"

"What is going on down here! Why are you out of bed?" Hermione was walking down from the girls dorm, followed by Ginny.

"Harry are you ok?" Neville had heard to, he was tripping down the stairs.

"Sirius!" Harry said more quietly, "He's in trouble, I saw-"

Hermione was fully awake, as well as Ginny. "Harry, it might be a trap, havent you been-"

"No! I-I didnt think, its just." He was still panicking, Sirius could be dead by now. Ron steered him to the arm chair and made him sit down. He put his head in his hands, Ginny knelt down beside her boyfriend, she gently rubbed his knees. "Harry, Hermiones right, it could be a trap."

Harry was shaking, "I have to make sure. It was so-so real, they were-they were torturing him!" Ginny grabbed his hands.

Harry stood up again, he was sure, "Umbridges office it is, she has the floo network, I have to make sure!"

That issued a gasp from the others, as well as the usual objections. "Im doing it!" with that he ran to the entrance and ran down the hall towards her office, the others right behind him.

"Harry, let us make a distraction!" Hermione yelled, she knew it would be useless to try to talk him out of it, not when it involved Sirius's well-being.

Harry turned, he wanted to object, but what other choice did he have?

"All right, but dont get caught!"

They made it around the corner from her office without getting caught, Ginny and Hermione ran to the other side to make the distraction and Ron and Neville stayed with Harry to keep a look out if she came back while he was using the floo. Harry looked to the girls on the other side and nodded. They disappeared around the corner and a minute later-

BANG!

Harry, Ron and Neville hid behind the corner, they heard her office door open and seen her large retreating back down the opposite hall. They ran to the office and locked the door behind them. Harry ran to the fireplace and threw some powder in.

"Grimmauld Place!" his head spun for a minute and he seen the living room inside Grimmaul Place. "Sirius! Are you there? SIRIUS!" he yelled frantically, his voice thick with worry and urgency.

Instead of Sirius's worried face, to his distraught he seen Kreacher. "KREACHER! GO GET SIRIUS!"

He couldnt help but notice Kreacher's evil smile, "Not Kreachers master, therefore Kreacher doesnt listen, and Kreacher does not heed."

"Kreacher! GO GET SIRIUS!" If he was there he hoped he heard Harry's screams.

"Kreacher does not listen to half bloods, and blood traitors."

"KREA-"

"HARRY!"

Before Harry could make any since he felt a strong hand grab his hair and rip him backwards, the room spun and he felt his back hit the wall, knocking the wind out of him. A whip of his attackers wand and his flew out of his pocket and into the hands of Umbridge. They had been caught...

"Well, well." Umbridge said. "Students out of bed! You wont get out of trouble this time POTTER!"

Harry looked around, Malfoy and his peers had Neville, Ron, Hermione and Ginny in headlocks. Umbridge was in front of him, wearing her most evil smile yet. "Tell me, who were you trying to talk to this time of the hour, IN MY OFFICE?!" her last words were a maniacle growl. "Who, Potter!"

Harry didnt have time to answer there was a knock at the door, and in strode Snape, "What is this racket?" he said surveying the room.

"Severus," Umbridge said in her mockingly sweet tone, "There were students out of bed, I am only-"

"Potter, havent you learned?" Snape looked at Harry, as much as Harry hated to admit it, he was glad Snape was there. He tried desperately to communicate with him through his eyes, but Snape only looked away.

"I can handle this Severus." Umbridge continued, "You may leave-"

Snape sneered and turned to leave, Harry felt his chance was walking out as well. He had to say something without revealing anything to Umbridge.

"He's got Padfoot!" he yelled desperately, "He's got Padfoot in the place where its hidden!"

Snape turned, his face had paled, he had understood. Umbridge looked from Harry to Snape, "Whats a 'Padfoot', whats 'it'?"

Harry and Snape just looked at each other for a moment then he turned to Umbridge, "I have no idea, if I want non sense yelled at me Potter I would give you a babbling potion, so until I feel the need I suggest you start making sense." and with a whip of his cloak he strolled out and slammed the door.

Umbridge was frantic, she wheeled round to Harry, "This 'Padfoot' and this 'it' is why you was using my fireplace, isnt it Potter?" she took a step towards him. "You will tell me, now."

Harry snorted, "Oh yea. Ill tell you everything." his voice dripping with delicious sarcasm. Then he spat, "Fuck off cow!"

She jolted back a half step, but recovered quickly. "How dare you!" she pulled out her wand. "You will need to be forcibly taught to show respect! Tell me why you are here."

Harry huffed and glared at her. If only he had his wand. He stole a glance to his friends, still being strangled by the Slytherins.

"Perhaps." she had a perverted glint in her eye, she started pointing her wand at all of Harry's vital points. "The Cruciatus Curse would loosen your tongue?"

_"IMPERIO!"_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_REVIEW!!..SAY NICE THINGS...REVIEW..._

_lol i hope you liked it! chapter two will be up soon!_


	2. Realization and Torture

_**Vellouette(sp?); thankyou so much!! you were my first reviewer! i really couldnt remember, and honestly i dont like ginny very much either, but my cousin does and im sort of writing this for her, so yea i agree. thankyou for the review!!**_

**_aerohead1980: that imperio u seen was not part of the story, i said imperio to take over readers minds and make them review, lol, srry for the confusion._**

**The Prophecy and Freedom**

**Chapter two; Realizing and Torture**

Severus ran as fast as he could back to his office, he had to contact Black, as much as he hated the idea of helping Black and his precious godson he knew that something wasnt right...Voldemort would have let him in on this plan...none was made...this is obviously a trap.

He barged into his quarters and slammed the door. With a motion of his wand he summoned Fawkes and scribbled a hurried letter.

_Dumbledore_

_cant explain everything. Make sure Snuf is there! I think a trap was laid for Harry. Get here and Bring him!_

_S.S._

_ps. nimble womble lemon drop tumble_

He cursed at the blasted post script they had to use to ensure there identity and sent the letter off with Fawkes. Than came up with a plan to get Harry away from Umbridge, maybe a threat of torture would make her release them? With that he strode back out and on his way to Umbridges office.

--

"NO!" Hermione choked out. "Its forbidden!"

Ron was beyond himself. He struggled as much as he could, "Dont you dare!"

Neville turned pale, Ginny was yelling and kicking.

"You have had this coming to you, you have been nothing but a nuisance all year, and now..." she grinned wider. She pointed her wand at Harry's chest.

Harry gritted his teeth and got ready to jump out of the way.

Umbrigde tutted, with a wave of her wand, Harry's legs went numb, he couldnt move them. Harry growled, "Bitch!" he stumbled.

"No foul language near me...now..._Crucio!"_

Harry put his hands over his head as the pain overtook him, he bit down on his lip, he refused to scream, not for her sick pleasure. He could hear his friends distant screams in the background...but it didnt matter, all he knew was the white hot pain that enveloped his body. That was all there was...pain...more pain...never to stop...pain forever...than it was over. He layed on the floor breathing heavily, the sounds of his friends yelling and cursing Umbridge was audible now...

"Why wont you scream?! Scream in agony! _Crucio!" _He was in pain again...for how long he didnt know...it just kept going...and going...how long did he convulse and bite his lip to point of bleeding? The pain never stopped. He was slipping slowly into darkness...this was it...insanity?...or forever pain and darkness?

--

Ron fought harder than he ever had in his life, yelled and cursed louder than he ever had. Tears ran down his face as he watched his best mate convulse and try to not scream...the pain he was in.

He heard the other doing the same, but the sick old toad just held her wand there, for how long he didnt know...too long.

"HARRY!"

"STOP!"

"NOO!"

Even the Slytherins looked sickly at the sight. Umbridge just smiled and laughed to herself...

Harry's struggles became less violent, he only groaned and twitched.

Ron's tears ran down his face, "NOO!" he yelled and kicked some more "HARRY!"

--

Severus made it back to Umbridges office, only to hear screams inside, he ran the rest of the way and slammed the door open. He seen Potter on the floor twitching and Umbridge holding her wand to him. He whipped out his wand.

"_STUPEFY!" _Umbridge squeaked and fell to the ground, her wand clattered to the floor.

"Get out!" he yelled to his students. They let go of the others and ran out the room. The others ran to Harry, he wasnt moving.

Severus ran to him and pushed them out the way. "What happend?"

"She used the Cruciatus!" Ginny yelled through sobs, she still had Harry's hand. "She prolonged it for so long!"

Severus paled, "Where did she point it at?!"

They pointed to Harry's chest, still shook up and crying. Severus ripped Harry's robe and shirt open. The others cried harder and yelled, there was huge circualr gash in Harry's chest, it was bleeding profusely.

Severus panicked, "Hospital Wing! Move." he lifted the boy off the ground with little effort, stepped over the low life toad of a woman, and ran to the hospital wing, the others behind him.

--

Dumbledore had read the letter through quickly and apparated right to the kitchen of number twelve Grimmauld Place. He heard a gasp and whipped around to see Mr. Weasley, Bill and Remus sitting at the table...with Sirius.

"Dumbledore!" Sirius managed.

"Sirius," he said relieved, "We have to go to Hogwarts. Harry's in danger he-"

The cup Sirius was holding fell and shattered, his face pale, "What's wrong with Harry!"

Mr. Weasley stood, Bill's eyes went wide as he followed his father. "What is going on Dumbledore."

"Im not exactly sure, I believe that he may have had another vision...concerning Sirius. We have to get to Sirius to be sure. We have to leave now."

They all nodded and stood, with that, they apparated to the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest.

--

Severus and the others burst into the Hospital Wing. "POMFREY!" Severus yelled as loud as he could. He layed Harry down on the nearest bed. Madam Pomfrey ran down from her quarters her hair in curlers.

"Severus, I say-" She seen Harry on the bed unconscious, his friends gathered round him and talking to him, hoping, willing him, to open his eyes.

"What has happened?" she ran to shoo them away, they reluctantly stepped away. Ginny let his hand fall with the tears in her eyes.

"Umbridge." Severus heaved, "She prolonged a Cruciatus on the boy."

Madam Pomfrey gasped, "But-" she ran to her cabinets. "Do you know what it could have possibly-"

"Do what you can! I have to go." he ran out, Dumbledore was on his way...he had to go now.

--

Sirius was frantic, the lack of information about his godson wasnt helping either! He ran as fast as he could. Dumbledore, Arthus, Bill and Remus behind him. He had to get to his godson. He was getting fed up with Voldemort playing with his godson's mind! He was sick of it! All he wants is for his godson to live in peace, for the world to be at peace! But it seemed too much to ask...it was too much to ask that he keep his godson safe.

He ran faster, the others yelling and willing for him to wait. But he kept running, until a dark figure came into view ahead...Snape.

He stopped running and walked with a purpose to him. "Snape! What is going on?! Where's Harry!" he yelled.

Snape nodded to Dumbledore, "Keep your voice down Black! He is in the Hospital Wing."

Sirius was about ready to run to the castle but was stopped by Dumbledore. "Severus, What has happened?"

"Potter had another vision as with the one he had about Mr. Weasley. He was convinced it was real. Im not sure of the whole story with his vision, but he snuck into Umbridges office and used her floo to make sure that Black was home, apparently Black didnt answer," He cut his eyes to a heaving Sirius, "When I went in to see what was going on he yelled 'He's got padfoot in the place where its hidden.' Obviously The Dark Lord did send him a vision, otherwise he wouldnt know what he was talking about, and obviously it was a trap."

Dumbledore took all this in, Sirius was getting angrier by the minute, "But I was there! I was...upstairs...and Kreacher he-KREACHER!" it made sense, "But why is Harry in the Hospital Wing?!"

Snape didnt answer right away, "Umbridge was curious as to what Potter said to me, she wanted information from Potter...aparently he wouldnt give her anything and she prolonged a Cruciatus on him-"

That had done it, Mr. Weasley and Bill yelled, Dumbledore's eyes was dangerous, Sirius and Remus ran to the castle, not carring who saw...But before they got far another figure was running towards them from the castle...

_"IMPERIO!"_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_REVIEW!!..SAY NICE THINGS...REVIEW..._

_lol i hope you liked it! chapter 3 will be up soon!_


End file.
